<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Walls by SilverMyfanwy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403939">Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy'>SilverMyfanwy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know Morgana said she has magic?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I think I’m jealous.”</p><p>Percival frowned. “Jealous that she has magic?”</p><p>“Jealous that she can say she has magic.” Merlin took a shaky breath and stared down at his trembling hands.</p><p>“You have magic.” Percival said calmly.</p><p>Merlin nodded.</p><p>“I’d wondered.” Percival admitted. “There were too many strange things to be coincidence. And Lancelot and you always seemed to have some sort of secret.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>yank a story out by the skin of its sorry jagged teeth [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>419</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Walls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Walls by The Lumineers</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week after Morgana ran away from Camelot with Gwen, leaving behind a note saying that she had magic and that they had left to run a forge and a dressmaker’s shop in a magic friendly kingdom, Percival found Merlin sitting by the river in the woods outside the castle walls.</p><p>Percival had been hunting for rabbits and after getting three was heading back to Camelot. He caught sight of a figure sitting on a rock, then saw a familiar pair of ears and thought he heard the sound of someone crying. “Merlin?” he called. “Is that you?”</p><p>Merlin looked over his shoulder, eyes red and puffy. “Percival?”</p><p>Percival put the rabbits on the ground and strode over to the rock. “What are you doing out here? And who’s made you cry?”</p><p>“It’s nothing.” Merlin said shakily, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.</p><p>“It doesn’t look like nothing to me.” Percival said gently. After a moment he wrapped his arms around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him close to hug him. Merlin buried his face in Percival’s chest and cried. Percival rubbed his back and was just the right amount of solid and silent.</p><p>When Merlin pulled away, Percival smiled at him. “Better now?”</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>“Why are you upset? Is it because of Gwen and Morgana leaving?”</p><p>“Kind of.”</p><p>“I miss them.” Percival said. “I didn’t really know Morgana but I was friends with Gwen.”</p><p>“I miss them too but that’s not really why I’m crying.” Merlin shuddered and wiped his eyes again.</p><p>“Did Arthur say something really awful?” Percival asked quietly. “I’ll do my best to beat him at training tomorrow if he’s been vile.”</p><p>Merlin shook his head. “It wasn’t Arthur.” he took a deep breath. “You know Morgana said she has magic?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“I think I’m jealous.”</p><p>Percival frowned. “Jealous that she has magic?”</p><p>“Jealous that she can say she has magic.” Merlin took a shaky breath and stared down at his trembling hands.</p><p>“You have magic.” Percival said calmly.</p><p>Merlin nodded.</p><p>“I’d wondered.” Percival admitted. “There were too many strange things to be coincidence. And Lancelot and you always seemed to have some sort of secret.”</p><p>“Arthur doesn’t know.” Merlin said. “Gaius and Gwaine do. Lancelot knew. You know. Arthur doesn’t and it…” he trailed off.</p><p>“Do you want to tell him?”</p><p>“Our destinies are tied together. It’s my job to help him create the kingdom of Albion, bring magic back, make everything better. But if he finds out about my magic, he could have me killed or banished or locked up and then none of that will happen.”</p><p>“How long have you been in Camelot for?”</p><p>“Four years.”</p><p>“And you’ve kept it secret all this time?”</p><p>Merlin nodded. “I hate lying to him.” he whispered. “I hate that he doesn’t know. It would be so much <em>easier</em> and so much <em>safer</em> for both of us if he knew, except that if Uther found out…”</p><p>“I’m sorry that you have to hide it.” Percival said.</p><p>“Arthur has no idea how much I do for him or how hard I work or how many times I’ve saved his life and it’s driving me mad.” Merlin whispered. “I’m going to go insane if I don’t tell him.”</p><p>“You have the biggest heart and the biggest, most caring soul of anyone I think I’ve ever met.” Percival said.</p><p>Merlin buried his face in Percival’s chest again and continued to cry. Percival held him close and rocked him back and forth. “What are you going to do?”</p><p>“I’m goin to tell him.” Merlin decided. “I’m going to tell him. I’m going to tell him that I have magic and that it’s for him, only for him, will only ever be for him.”</p><p>“Do you want me to come with you?”</p><p>Merlin shook his head, gripping Percival’s hand. “The druids call me Emrys.”</p><p>“And you’re the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth.”</p><p>Merlin gave a single nod.</p><p>“You may be Emrys to them but you are Merlin to me and you are my friend. If you want me to come with you, I will.”</p><p>“Could you wait outside the door?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>-</p><p>Percival waited outside the door of Arthur’s chambers as Merlin had requested. They hadn’t seen anyone other than guards and serving staff on their way in and Percival was pretty sure Arthur was out on patrol.</p><p>Merlin had slipped silently into the chambers, giving Percival a sad smile as he shut the door behind him. Percival folded his arms, leaned against the wall and waited.</p><p>Arthur arrived about half an hour later and stopped, surprised, when he saw Percival. “Percival. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I’m waiting for someone.”</p><p>“Who? Me?” Arthur looked at him incredulously. “This is a very strange place to wait for someone.”</p><p>“I’m waiting for Merlin.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Merlin is waiting for you.” Percival nodded towards the door. “In there.”</p><p>Arthur looked confused and ever so slightly flabbergasted by the whole thing. “Right.” he went into his chambers.</p><p>Percival stood to attention as soon as the door was shut and unfolded his arms. He listened.</p><p>“Merlin, why is Percival out there waiting for you?”</p><p>“There’s something I need to tell you.”</p><p>“Have you been crying?”</p><p>“Arthur, I-”</p><p>Merlin continued talking but too quietly for Percival to hear. Then there was total silence.</p><p>The door opened and Arthur walked out, face clouded and grey.</p><p>“What have you done to him?” Percival demanded, hand flying to the knife in his belt.</p><p>“Are you threatening the prince?”</p><p>“If you’ve hurt Merlin, then yes.” Percival held Arthur’s gaze.</p><p>Arthur visibly deflated. “I haven’t hurt him.”</p><p>“Are you going to?”</p><p>“You know what he just told me, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What do I do?” Arthur whispered. Percival had never seen him scared before.</p><p>“What is right.”</p><p>“Merlin isn’t evil.” Arthur said. “And he would never hurt someone if he didn’t have to.” he swallowed. “My father would have him killed.”</p><p>“Given that you haven’t just killed him yourself, I don’t think you would let your father harm him at all.”</p><p>“I love him too much to banish him.” Arthur whispered as though he was only just realising it.</p><p>“Then go and tell him that.”</p><p>The door opened and Merlin came out, looking around blindly for Percival. He was crying again. “He-”</p><p>Arthur grabbed Merlin’s arms. “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.”</p><p>Merlin made a startled noise and looked back and forth from Arthur to Percival.</p><p>Arthur’s eyes began to well with tears and he cupped Merlin’s face in his hands. “I love you. I’m sorry I hurt you.”</p><p>Then they were kissing and Percival took his cue to leave.</p><p>Camelot felt different, that night, like all the air was clean and new and steady. Given the extent of Merlin’s powers, Percival thought it probably was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>silvermyfanwy on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>